Ties That Bind
by BlueMew
Summary: Art is the ability to see the truth, even if it is about one's self. 19.5 BBY. Location: Csilla. DP: Thrawn, Ar'alani, Formbi.
1. Chapter 1

The intent of this story is not to create original characters. Unfortunately, because of the place that this story falls in the official timeline, some must be created.

This story is meant to explain the contempt and loyalties of the Chiss mentioned in later novels as related to Grand Admiral Thrawn. I follow my own naming theories, basing those upon the names of Chiss given in the Thrawn Septology by Timothy Zahn.

The destruction of Outbound Flight occurred eight years prior to the events of this fic. The Clone Wars are raging throughout the galaxy, but the average Chiss is not aware of the turmoil happening outside Ascendancy space. They only know that one of their military men has not once, but twice committed the most heinous act known to their culture; the preemptive attack.

Life had been good on Csilla to all of them, but they would leave the world in turmoil, unable to reconcile their differences until the threats from beyond Chiss space became apparent once again.

I will mention that some chapters will be short, some will be long. That is just how I write.

Enjoy.

oooooooooooo

The perpetual winter that engulfed the city under the ice had not changed since he had last set foot upon his homeworld seven years prior. Surprisingly, his commanding officer had not placed him under arrest upon learning of the traitorous action originating from the_ Springhawk_ and her commander, but Thrawn knew that Vice-Admiral Bre'seraf'sis was allowing him to be taken in to custody by Admiral Ar'alani, who thanks to a debilitating injury upon her own flagship, was currently recooperating on Csilla.

So after a quick visit to his father, who still lived in the commoners' section of Csaplar, he returned to the military district and the living compound of those under Ar'alani's command. If he did not report to the admiral soon, she would surely send the military police to arrest him.

From experience, he did not want to be taken in to custody by military police.

Choosing to take the stairs down to the fourth floor, where both his and Admiral Ar'alani's apartments were located, he found his thoughts wandering to the larger galaxy. Darth Sidious had informed him that now was the perfect time to join what would be his New Order, and that generous promotions awaited him inside the galaxy known to the humans. He would be given his own fleet and a chance to dabble in technological advancement, if he would bring the technology for a portable ship-sized gravity well to the Order.

That was, as long as his own people didn't kill him first. He knew Aristocra Chaf'orm'bintrano would be leading the initiative for his execution, and that many more would follow. What Thrawn had done was absolutely inexcusable.

_But it certainly grabbed their attention._

A slight smile crossed his lips as he exited the stairwell, head held high as he passed the residents that were in the halls. All were from military families, so all knew what had been done at Thrawn's command. One female instinctively pulled her younglings close, as if just beingnear him would be enough to taint her family. Another commented that Thrawn had been right; the system was ineffective if it allowed murderous traitors like him to walk among respectable citizens.

He would not acknowledge them; neither were of any importance to the matter at hand. Pressing a button on Admiral Ar'alani's door, he waited at attention to be admitted inside by his commanding officer.

Instead, a curly-haired youngling opened the door, her glowing eyes narrowed to slits as she glared at Thrawn. "The Admiral is busy, Commander."

The girl was obviously bluffing. She was still too young to understand proper behaviors in this sort of situation, but he did think she would be as effective a leader as her mother one day. "May I wait for her inside, Imali?"

The youngling's eyes darted around the hallway, taking in the positions of the curious onlookers, before finally opening the door fully, revealing Admiral Ar'alani in the background, her white formal uniform dazzling in the low light, but her posture indicated her displeasure at the situation. "You will be facing a full tribunal."

"I expect nothing less."


	2. Accusation

Eight of the nine aristocrae were present at the Judicial Hall, as they had planned. Mitt'swe'kleoni would only bring more trouble to their impromptu assembly; he would stand in favor of his family.

That was not what Formbi wanted.

"He destroyed a base belonging to the Fifth Ruling Family!" Chaf'orm'bintrano shouted above the din of those assembled, pounding his fist upon the table the Aristocrae were seated around, drawing their attention with the gesture. "I demand the traitor be executed immediately!"

"Patience," Aristocra Bras'kee'sabosen raised his hand just slightly, motioning for the other to calm himself. "We all are in agreement that Commander Mitth'raw'nuruodo's flagship _Springhawk_ was at the scene of the attack on the base belonging to the Fifth Ruling Family, and we have evidence both from the base's communication system and the _Springhawk's_ own log to prove this accusation, but our laws state that we cannot pass judgment upon any citizen under the protection of any Ruling Family without allowing that person a proper trial under the watch of his House. Commander Mitth'raw'nuruodo is a trial-born son of the Eighth Ruling Family, so therefore we must wait to speak with both his aristocra, the admiral in command of his fleet, and the commander himself before final judgment can be rendered.

"This discussion will be tabled until Aristocra Mitt'swe'kleoni returns from holiday in three days. That should give us enough time for a thorough interrogation of both Commander Mitth'raw'nuruodo and Vice-Admiral Bre'seraf'sis. I need someone to contact-"

"He should be arrested. We don't need a full vote to place him in prison with the amount of evidence we already have."

"Exactly!" Chaf'orm'bintrano smiled at the head of the Third Ruling Family. "Commander Mitth'raw'nuruodo has contacts outside of Ascendancy space, and could easily disappear in to the unknown regions. I'm certain everyone assembled remembers the disaster with the Vagaari and K'rell'n traders eight years ago. He'll return to the humans, and then bring more warships to attack our people."

"Let us not forget that Syndic Mitth'ras'safis has yet to return to the Ascendancy." Lieutenant Prard'ras'kleoni growled softly from the side of the Aristocra of the Sixth Ruling Family, speaking out of turn, only continuing because all eyes had turned to him, waiting for the rest of the accusation. "I was aboard the _Springhawk_ on that mission, sirs. I witnessed Syndic Mitth'ras'safis travel with Admiral Ar'alani, Commander Mitth'raw'nuruodo, and the human prisoner to inspect the ruins of the human vessel. I do not know what happened to the vessel, but I do know that the Commander and Admiral had learned the K'rell'n language and they had taught the humans to speak Cheunh."

"It is not wise to tell lies about two commanding officers, Lieutenant." Bras'kee'sabosen's eyes narrowed at the young man in Expansionary Defense Fleet black. "Admiral Ar'alani's official report mentions nothing of Syndic Mitth'ras'safis going to the remains of the ship with her and her small crew."

"I speak the truth, honorable Aristocra. The Admiral and Commander are very close. She is equally involved in this conspiracy, and obviously, she would wish to protect herself."

With a sigh, Bras'kee'sabosen brought his gavel upon the table. The normally quiet proceedings of the representatives was not going to return to its normal state any time soon, unless he allowed the outspoken members have their way. "Arrest both Commander Mitth'raw'nuruodo and Admiral Ar'alani. Prepare for a full military tribunal."

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Despite the terror that Commander Mitth'raw'nuruodo now inspired in the majority of the general population thanks to the extensive news coverage of his actions, Admiral Ar'alani would not treat him as a barbarian. There was no reason for her to be afraid of this male, nor was there sufficient reason that both should not enjoy a warm drink- stimcaf imported from the larger galaxy through a marginally legal trade agreement- while discussing the matters of the upcoming trial.

"Are you working for that human again, Commander?" There was no reason not to be forward in a face-to-face discussion. Imali was asleep, and her husband would be home much later in the evening. "Because I have no defense for you if that is the case." She sighed, leaning back upon the couch. "I really do not have much defense as it is, since you blatantly gave orders to attack one of our own installations, even though the Vice Admiral in charge of the fleet in lieu of my absence strictly forbids such an action."

"How else can I prove that our forces are inadequate, Admiral?" Taking a sip from his cup, he sighed after swallowing. "Or maybe I wish to be found guilty this time."

"Thrawn, that is the stupidest reason for taking a part of the fleet in on a scheme to go rogue. What of the other warriors onboard? They could be punished for following your commands."

He couldn't help but chuckle. "I do speak the truth. I need to be banished to ultimately help the Ascendancy, ma'am. I can't list the specifics, as it will jeopardize my mission, but I will tell you this; when the Far Outsiders come, we will be prepared for anything.

"As for the warriors onboard my ship, a good number of them hail from House Chaf. Be sure to remind their Aristocra that if he brings charges against even one warrior, all warriors will be given the same treatment. He will not hurt his own."

Ar'alani sighed, closing her eyes as she finished her stimcaf, setting the cup on a nearby table. "I trust you, you know that Thrawn, but even if they allow me to lead the tribunal- which Aristocra Chaf'orm'bintrano will vehemently oppose- convincing the Ruling Families that you do not deserve execution will be the hardest case I have ever tried to prove."

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

The delegation sent to arrest Commander Mitth'raw'nuruodo and Admiral Ar'alani rode in a single armored speeder toward the naval residences on the outskirts of Csaplar. Most were dressed in Defense Fleet black, except for Aristocra Chaf'orm'bintrano and his aide Chaf'ees'aklaio, who wore the yellow and grey robes of the Fifth Family.

He had been waiting for this chance to undermine the leadership of the Defense Fleet for nearly a decade; and now, not only would he be able to rid the Fleet of the nuisance that was Commander Mitth'raw'nuruodo, it would also lose an admiral that was poisoned by the Commander's traitorous ambitions. The Fifth Family would take its rightful place in command of the Fleet- it prided itself on raising the most warriors- and all would be right again.

Besides, both the Admiral and Commander had to know where Outbound Flight and its droid technologies were hidden. The Eighth Family had only been biding their time since the failed coup eight years prior, and if his assumptions were correct, would begin their takeover of the Ascendancy now that Commander Mitth'raw'nuruodo had launched an attack against the Fifth Family.

A slight smile betrayed his thoughts. This would be a glorious day for House Chaf.

Composing himself quickly, Chaf'orm'bintrano scanned the Defense Fleet warriors seated in the speeder. All remained at attention, eyes focused upon the wall in front of them. The majority wore the green and yellow insignia of the Fifth and Sixth families, but one wore the burgundy of the Eighth family. It was too bad. The young warrior should not have been allowed to come on this mission.

Instead, he turned to the warrior immediately to his right. "Can you tell me more about what really happened on the _Springhawk_ eight years ago, Lieutenant?"

Prard'ras'kleoni nodded, keeping his hands upon his charric in anticipation of the upcoming struggle. "Of course, honorable Aristocra. I would be happy to alleviate any questions or concerns that you may have about that time."

Chaf'orm'bintrano smiled, nodding to Chaf'ees'aklaio, who immediately pulled a datapad and stylus from the bag she carried. "If you don't mind, Feesa will be taking notes.

"Why did the humans come aboard a Defense Fleet vessel?"

Prard'ras'kleoni recounted the entire situation that occurred between the capture of the three humans, to the contact made with Admiral Ar'alani and Syndic Mitth'ras'safis, to the two battles with the Vagaari, and finally the description of the three Chiss and one human leaving for the remains of Outbound Flight, and that the Syndic was left behind on the remains of the ship.

Chaf'ees'aklaio's continued to scratch upon the datapad as she hurriedly finished the report, but Chaf'orm'bintrano was not about to finish questioning the lieutenant yet. Five minutes remained until the group reached the residences of the Admiral and Commander, and he would fill that time gathering information to use against the Eighth Family.

"Does anyone ever speak of Syndic Mitth'ras'safis?"

"Not anymore, sir. Commander Mitth'raw'nuruodo had scouts looking for him for the first year after his disappearance with the remains of the ship, but the Admiral gave orders for the searches to stop."

That was not helpful information when trying to convict the Admiral. Then again, she was older and far less emotional than one just two years out of the academy, as Mitth'raw'nuruodo had been at the time.

"When did Ar'alani and Mitth'raw'nuruodo start to become close, Drask?"

"I do not know when it officially started, but I was one of the guards assigned to the Admiral's quarters when she visited the _Springhawk_ two months after the incident with the humans. Commander Mitth'raw'nuruodo entered early at ships' night, and did not exit her quarters until late the next morning, and only after he was paged to survey a possible threat. It turned out to be a human vessel."

This, on the other hand, was far more interesting. "I do not remember reading about contact with a human vessel in any official reports, Lieutenant."

"You wouldn't. The Admiral emerged from her quarters not much later, and then both she and the Commander took a shuttle to the human ship. I believe it was called the _Avengance_? I do not understand human-speak very well, sir."

"Do you know what they discussed with the humans?"

"No sir. Negotiations took place on the human vessel"

The armored speeder slowed to a stop in front of the apartment complex; Chaf'ees'aklaio continued writing in the notebook, recounting Prard'ras'kleoni's every word. "I thank you, Lieutenant. You will be rewarded."


End file.
